<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Dancing and the Dreaming by Dance_in_the_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997227">For the Dancing and the Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark'>Dance_in_the_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Orion Black [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Song fic, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius proposes with a song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Orion Black [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Dancing and the Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by For the Dancing and the Dreaming. Don't know who wrote it but I highly recomend you listen to it. It's a good song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus looked around. Sirius had taken him on a date that day and now, they were both at a beach. The sun was going down and it was beautiful. Sirius smiled at him before he took his wand out and flicked it. Soft music started playing; it sounded like a guitar. Sirius handed him a small gold box. Remus opened it to see a golden ring with a rudy in the box. Remus felt tears start to run down his face. </p><p>"<em>I'll swim and sail on savage seas</em><br/>
<em>With ne'er a fear of drowning</em><br/>
<em>And gladly ride the waves of life</em><br/>
<em>If you would marry me</em></p><p><em>No scorching sun nor freezing cold</em><br/>
<em>Will stop me on my journey</em><br/>
<em>If you will promise me your heart</em><br/>
<em>And love me for eternity</em>"</p><p>Remus smiled softly as he gently put the ring on. He grabbed Sirius' hands and started dancing with him. Remus knew Sirius enough to see he was nervous and a bit scared.</p><p>"<em>My dearest one, my darling dear</em><br/>
<em>Your mighty words astound me</em><br/>
<em>But I've no need for mighty deeds</em><br/>
<em>When I feel your arms around me</em>"</p><p>The werewolf could see the relief in Sirius' eyes.</p><p>"<em>But I would bring you rings of gold</em><br/>
<em>I'd even sing you poetry</em><br/>
<em>And I would keep you from all harm</em><br/>
<em>If you would stay beside me</em>"</p><p>Sirius was smiling at him in that way that made his heart melt. Remus knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sirius. He had known for a few years now. He was always nervous when it came to the subject of marriage. He woke up everyday wondering if that was the day Sirius would realize he could do so much better then Remus, but everyday, Sirius was there. He never left him, not even in second year when he and the others had found out he was a werewolf. And Remus was so grateful for that. </p><p>"<em>I have no use for rings of gold</em><br/>
<em>I care not for your poetry</em><br/>
<em>I only want your hand to hold</em><br/>
<em>I only want you near me</em>"</p><p>Remus wished this moment could last forever. The two of them dancing gently under the moonlight on a beach. </p><p>"<em>To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold<br/>
For the dancing and the dreaming<br/>
Through all life's sorrows and delights<br/>
I'll keep your love beside me"</em></p><p>Sirius continued singing; his voice was quiet and full of love. </p><p>
  <em>"I'll swim and sail on savage seas</em><br/>
<em>With ne'er a fear of drowning</em><br/>
<em>And gladly ride the waves of life</em><br/>
<em>If you will marry me</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>If you will marry me"</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>